Just a ordinary day
by Daisycakes
Summary: It was a hot summer day. It was one of those days where it was perfect to go to the beach. Although if you said summer most people would think 'Oh beach' but there is a certain 'cool' guy that thinks a little differently. Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

Just a ordinary day

It was a hot summer day. It was one of those days where it was perfect to go to the beach. Although if you said summer most people would think 'oh beach' butt there is a certain 'cool' guy that thinks a lil differently.

Soul being his lazy self was sitting on the couch that seated 3, looked out the window as if he was in a deep thought. He despised summer even if there was girls in bikinis he hated the heat. He rather freeze to death then go outside. His partner on the other hand loved summer, the beach, and not having to wear 747282911848592 pounds of clothing to keep warm.

She walk out of her room smiling and twirling. Soul had noticed. He looked at her with the 'what the hell' look and asked "hey maka whats up with you?''.

She turned to him " I don't know I just loved this weather. Don't you?"

"...yea" he sarcastically replied

"oh I forgot to tell you we are goin to go to the beach for a cookout with everyone tomorrow."

He was so scared at that moment. Being him of coures trying to hide his fear of melting to the ground and tring to act as cool as possible.

"oh really? What time are we going to meet up?" trying to sound interested in the idea.

She noticed that he wasn't into the idea.

"Well we are goin to leave to the beach probably around

2 and stay there till whenever everyone wants to leave, butt do u want to come? I mean it's ok if you don't."

Soul thought to himself ' yes! '

"I would love to but I have to go see a friend so they can tutor me."

Maka was sad but just brushed it off. " ok well I got to get ready for tomorrow."

She looked at him with a disappointed expression on his face the turned and walked away toward her room. He watched her as she did so he felt guilty and sum what sadden.

"damn did I do the right thing?" saying to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

(next day)

Soul woke up on the couch. He wasn't a morning but apparently his partner was she was nowhere to be found in the house. He assumed she left for the beach but when he checked the time it was only 9am. He wondered where she was. He picked up the phone and call the only person who could possible know. 'ring ring ring' ... "Yahoooooooo!" the blue haired kid answered " hey black star you know where tsubaki is?" soul asked all annoyed

" I don't know ... LETS ASK KID!"

'ring ring' " hello death speaking"

"hey kid do you know where maka and tsubaki is at?" soul asked.

"I'm sorry I do not... Wait they might probably with Liz at the mall patty just yelled that Info to me-."

" Do you want to see if they are there?" black star interrupted

Both guys agreed and hung up. The boys meet at the entrance of the mall and as they started to head in they saw three attractive girls each trying on red, blue and a green dress In a store as the guys walked away they stared like perverts. Then they looked at each other and walked over to the girls.

They each had a pick up line ready to go but they first had to choose a girl. Soul took the girl in the red black star blue and kid green, he wanted the girl in the red but oh well. As they got closer they soon realized it was their partners, they ran back to where they started freaking out in the process." oh my god what do we do soul!" the death guy asking like his life depended on it.

" cool it just walk around and act like we don't care."

But a certain blue haired but thought otherwise " TSUBAKI I LOVE YOU!" the raven haired in her regular clothes as did the other girls she turned and saw the boy and tears accumulated in her eyes. Yelling back "I love you too!" he ran to her and they hugged. The four others walked closer toward the to soon to be couple. It was awkward silence till kidd spoke "so what now?"

"oh me maka and Liz were looking for bathing-suits for the beach today" tsubaki replied.

Kidd looked at maka,she looked at him and blushed. Soul notices this and glared at the boy looking at his partner.

"did you guys find everything ok?"Kidd asked still looking at the pissed weapons parter.

"yea we got everything." Liz answered

" alright let's head home! You too you love birds! We'll meet at my house when everyone is ready." maka stating

Everyone went there separate ways. Maka and soul rode his motorcycle it was his favorite thing. he loved the wind and he loved it when he would hit a bump maka would hold on tighter. Sometimes he would do it on purpose like now.

As he did so she held on as tight as she could. He smiled but it faded as soon as they got to their house. They walked in and maka made a dash to her room. Soul just sat in the light colored couch and relaxed till a big bang came from makas room.

"maka are you alright?" he said as he walked toward her room. There was no response so soul got a grip of the Handle and twisted it. He scan the room looking for her then he saw her looking at the mirror in a red bikini with a black bow on on the top of the bikini. As Soul the pervert walked in maka saw him.

"soul! Get out!"

"*nose bleed* damn maka."

"maka-chop!"

Maka pushed soul out of her room and locked the door.

He looked around the hallway. "damn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Soul walked around the kitchen thinking to himself.

'damn maka I didn't know you had it in you.' he expected smaller bug now that he thought about it she usually wore t-shirts at home and he didn't really look at her in her everyday uniform, so that could explain why he didn't realize it's in the first place. He thought about she's going to wear that appealing bathing-suit to the beach, then he thought of all guys that would look at his partner in a perverted way. ''I'll tear their heads off.''

Then a door suddenly swung open and maka walked out wearing a big red boyfriend tank top with black shorts to match with the pieces soul saw earlier. She tools look at soul.

"are you sure you don't want to go?"

Soul thought again about the heads he would tear off.

"Actually I'll go give me five minuets." he smirked as he walked away.

As he finished he put some green and white swim-shorts with a light green Hawaiian flower on it and took off his shirt cuz well it was pretty damn hot outside. He went for his beach towel in his closet and it was nowhere to be found. He poked his head out and said " Hey maka do u know where-?"

He was interrupted when he saw maka holding it. She had the *i knew you were goin to come* face. Souls had the *damn so uncool* face one, she loved to be right.

Soul took his towel and headed out and a happy maka followed. They took souls motorcycle and set off.

They met up with the rest of the gang at the pier. Kidd was first to greet them.

"Hello maka and soul, we have been waiting for you."

Kidd pointed toward the others. Blackstar was sitting under the umbrella eyeing his new girlfriend, she was playing in the water with Liz and patty.

Maka waved at the girls, they saw her and gave a hand gesture for her to come and play. She first had to put her stuff down so she walk to where blackstar was and laid her towel down then her bag. She took of the shirt and her shorts and tossed it on her belonging. Soul and Kidd soon followed makas path. He saw his partner in the appealing garments and apparently so did Kidd.

"damn." Kidd said unknowingly. Soul growled Kidd snapped back lookin at a pissed soul. "What it's not like she is yours." soul stopped walking glaring at Kidd as he walk to the spot.

'he had a point...grrrr' he thought to himself. Still pissed he sat next to blackstar. Kid was on the other side of the blue haired boy.

" hey blackstar how's the girlfriend and boyfriend thing?"

" it's going well but now I got to keep an eye on her more then usual." Kidd became curious and started to listen.

" what do you mean?"

" like I have to make sure that no guy hits on her and stuff."

"ohhhhhhh."

Sure enough there were 3 guys heading towards the 4 girls.

Soul shot up from the ground looking pissed more and more as the 3 guys came closer the the girls. "whoa man chill wait if they try anything then we kick their asses."

Over the where the girls were. the girls playing in the water until patty yelled "Hey looky cute boys!" they all turned. One boy was blonde and the other too where brunettes. As they approached, maka was freaking out. She didn't know what to do and she wondered why the other 3 girls weren't.

The brunettes walk a little faster so they got closer to tsubaki and Liz surprisingly but as the boy were about to speak the two loud girls spoke the three words single guys hate." we have boyfriends."

Maka knew about tsubaki but liz.

" when was this Liz? "

She gave her the "I'll tell you later" gesture.

She did the ok with her hand.

While Liz and maka had their chat they didn't notice the two boys leaving. The only one left was the blonde one and clearly he was interested in the sandy haired girl. He was infront of maka, he took her hand kissed it. She turned 20 shades of red. She looked around and found soul looking at them. He was so pissed blackstar had to hold him back. She turned to the boy." umm do I know you?"

" no but I'd liked to know you." he winked

" ummmmmm ok..."

" I'll give you my number." he smiled and he wrote one her hand.

" call me sometime. later." and he walked away to his friends.

The girls screamed in utter happiness. "OMG maka you got a boyfriend!"

"NO! I don't even know him!"

" we weren't talking about him. We are talking about you and soul."

She looked at soul he looked like he was about to bash the guy maka just talked to.

He walked over to maka. As soon as he got to her he put some water on her hand then he started to attempt to erase the pen markings.

"You dont need that guys number." he took her by the hand and dragged her to where Kidd and black star were. He put her shirt over her said their good byes. She waved at the girls, they giggled and waved back. Blackstar and Kidd looked at each other and they both had a big cheesy smile on.

Soul put maka on his motorcycle and hopped on himself. Soul still hadn't put his shirt on, maka gripped on soul she felt weird. She hugged his hard toned body she felt her face turning hot. Then he stopped because they were home.

Once they got to the apartment, soul went inside his room to fetch another shirt. Maka just sat on the couch waiting for the crimson eyed boy to return but after a few minutes he never came out. She wondered if something was wrong. So she tip-toed to souls bedroom and knocked twice. The door opened slightly and she peeked in.

"soul, are you mad?" she asked as she was looking down.

She looked back up and found soul just siting on his bed. She came closer to him, he still didn't say a word.

" I sorry, soul" she sat right next to him.

She nudged him two or three times. "soul?"

"I'm going to be so uncool right now. I'm not mad at you and you don't need to apologize. I should be the one to say I'm sorry I acted so lame back there."

To his surprise maka started to giggle.

" what's so funny?"

"oh nothing." she smile so easily.

He didn't understand but whenever she smiled he would feel ten times better then before.

He looked at her smiling and giggling. Maka then looked at soul, they both blushed.

" sooooo what now?" maka asked.

"I don't know." he replied. There was an awkward silence until two loud growls came from the two. They both started to laugh.

The hungry girl took the boy and says him on the couch and turned then started to walk toward the kitchen.

Soul just sat there and watched is partner make dinner.

Suddenly something struck him. As he was watching maka, he realized she was practically naked I'd she didn't have his shirt on. The pervert had a slight nose bleed. 'oh shit I can't let maka see me like this!' soul ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Maka heard it slam." soul?" she waited to here his response. She walked over to the bathroom and saw something she wish she shouldn't have seen. Or maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka opened the door to find the albino boy trying to hold in the nose bleed with his newly wore shirt.

Maka didn't pay attention to that she rather look at he's sculpted abs that he had acquired from all of the missions and training he and maka had.

She looked up and saw him looking back. " I'm so sorry! But the food is ready" she blushed in a deepen red color. She stood there awaiting his reply. "soul?"

She heard his footsteps coming towards her. She looked down scared yet curious of what soul might do.

Soul crept over to maka, then lifted her chin so she was now looking at him. " I need to shower so you should get out. Unless you would like to join me." he said with his cool signature smirk.

" N-no! I- I'll be waiting at the table!" she turned to walk out embarrassed from what he said. She closed the door behind her then walked a little further down the hallway. "God what was I thinking going in there?" she smiled when she heard the shower on. "Asshole."

Soul was praising himself for the coolest thing he had ever said to maka. "Damn i just thought of that on the spot."

Soul took a real quick shower because he didn't really wanted to take a shower it was just an excuse to say to her of why he was in there. He would never admit that he got a nose bleed over tiny-tits. Even though it was true with those slender legs and her nice torso. He slapped himself why was he thinking about maka of all people. 'this is going tone one long night' he thought.

Maka was setting up the table for tonight meal.

"what is taking soul so long?" she sighed.

She went to the bathroom and saw it empty. 'I guess he went inside his room.' she thought. She knocked on the door a couple of times." souls dinner is ready so hurry up." she walked away to the table and sat waiting for him.

Maka heard the door opened and the snow haired boy came out with again no shirt came out. She blushed with a deepen red color. "s-soul why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He looked up at the embarrassed teen with a shy smile.

" 'cuz its tooooo hot maka! Ughhhhh" flopping his arms on the table and putting his head down. She looked at her partner and sighed in disbelief and yet she let him slide." fine this is the only time you can do this."

He sat up smiling and began to eat. After five minutes or so maka and soul heard some knock on the door. They both looked at each other and soul got up, walked over to the door and looked in the peep hole.

It was the gang and it looked like they were in all pajamas.

I guess you know what that means!

Soul opens the door to have all of the guys come tumbling in.

They all yelled "sleepover!". And with that maka and soul had to postpone thief dinner some other time.

So the sleepover is in affect, while maka kept the girls occupied the guys when to go buy snacks and other junk food.

Soul wanted to walk but the guys thought about something else." soul you can't your such a pretty boy what if something were to happen. You know?" Black star ranted. Kid also agreed " what if a thug wanted to do 'something' To a pretty boy like you?"

" I'll kick his ass" they all turned to a blonde pigtail girl.

"why haven't you guys left yet?"

" we were deciding if we should walk or not."

" just take kidds car duh."maka said so easily.

They looked at each other and waved to maka while heading to the car.

Maka returned to the girls, patty was wrestling with Liz and tsubaki was just laughing at the to idiotic girls.

" so maka how you and your new boyfriend?" tsubaki asked.

"what boyfriend?"

" I mean soul aren't you guys together?"

"no."

The girls looked in shock . " why not?" they all said in unison. Maka shrugged her shoulders. While the girls yell and the blonde headed girl, the guys went on a rampage on souls tactics on getting a certain girl.

"Man if you think your so 'cool' then why don't you put the moves on maka?" blackstar asking soul.

" yeah if you don't someone will." Kidd cooly agreeing

" Ok I know ! " soul was in frustration about the topic the way to the store. He was caring the basket while the other two put the thing they needed.

"hey Kidd what did the girls want from here anyways?"

"... I know that liz and patty wanted those cheese doddles and tsubaki wanted the nacho chip thingys blackstar. Do you know what maka likes soul?"

Soul looked like he was in deep thought. He shaped back when Kidd was waving his hand all over the place to where soul might see.

" Oh sorry." he thought about the question kidd had just asked. " maka doesnt like junk food she like strawberries."

The two guys looked at each other and shrugged.

They both decided to put 4 packets of strawberries some for maka and the girls.

Once they got to the house you wouldn't believed that they saw next. Soul looked around and saw Tsubaki looking embarrassed while sitting in the middle of Liz and patty who both looked like they encountered a shocking secret. He laid his eyes on maka. She had put on her uniform but this was different she rolled up her skirt to see the seductive legs soul never noticed, tied the ends of her shirt so her belly was showing and she wore some high heels.

"hey guys, back so soon." with a smile from all the girls.

"hey maka why are you wearing that ?" soul angrily asking.

"dare." she simply said."

" ohhh well u should change ... Like now." a pissed soul arose from the depths. It rose so high the others could feel it.

" yea maka you should since the guys are here ." tsubaki saying with a sweat drop.

"ok after I change we can play another game of truth or dare." maka said smiling. Everyone agreed to the thought.

So a new game is about to start. so to find out What will happen, wait to see the next chapter :). coming soon please review thank you those who have.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own soul eater

Maka came out with a boyfriend t- shirt and some shorts the came pretty high. Soul stared at the sight. It was a good thing Kidd and black star were taken, if they weren't soul would have to kick some sat next to soul smiling a out the game they were about to play." So everyone ready?" maka asking everyone. They nodded in reply. " Then who want to go first?" she asked in a hand shot up and black star face filled with excitement. " THE GREAT GOD WANT TO GO FIRST MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAHAHAHA" *cough cough*Everyone busted out laughing at the foolish blue haired kid as he spun the bottle, that some how appeared out of thin it spun a few time it finally landed on a certain giggly girl." OK PATTY THE GREAT GOD ASKS YOU IF YOU PICK TRUE OF THEY MIGHT DARE!"she looked at black star "...dare." she said star said in his normal voice." I dare you to go home."As soon as he said that statement she was out the group looked at the front door that patty just went out of and back to black star. " now we can start the game." having his mischievous smile spun the bottle once more and it landed on kidd. black star looked at kidd with a familiar smile kinda like that mischievous look." So truth or dare?""hmmmmmmm... Truth." Kidd decided to be on the safe thing is he decided wrong. " who was the first person you had a crush on out of our group?"Kidd felt a slight pressure on his shoulders as Liz looked at him hoping it was her."... Maka." everyone looked shocked besides blackstar. He really wasn't that stupid, just only when it came to book wise. All eyes left Kidd and landed on maka even as Kidd spun the bottle. Soul was angry yet felt a little jealous. He wanted to know when Kidd started to have a crush on maka and why. He had to spin next to ask him on his the bottle slowly began to come to a halt. It finally landed on...tsubaki. "truth or dare?""hmmmmmmm ... Dare."He looked at black star with a face that read revenge all over. Black star was surprisingly Afraid of what he might make her do. " I dare you to hmmmmmmm oh! Tell soul you love him." he said with a smirk. "Kidd..." black star growled at the comment he made. she smiled " ok I love you as a friend soul."Black star was relived but still angry. Soul was shocked of what kidd told her to do. He turned to maka seeing that she wasn't paying attention to the last dare, she was to into her conversation with Liz. He nudged her trying to get her to pay attention. She looked at him saying 'I'm sorry' with her lips without making a was tsubaki's turn to spin. As she did it took awhile but it finally landed on soul. Soul was scared senseless of what she might make him say or do because she was the smartest it of us all well beside maka but you get the point. " truth or dare soul?". He wanted to pick truth but he didn't want to seem uncool but he didn't want to do anything stupid." truth..."She smiled then looked at maka as maka looked at soul." Is it true that you have someone you like?"'Ahhhhh shit I don't know what to say. Well might as well be cool about it...' he thought. "Yes there is someone I like."Maka looked at soul with such curiosity that she had to find out. As soul twirled the bottle on the floor it finally landed on the right person Kidd." truth or dare Kidd." soul had such a aggressive tone when he said that to Kidd but Kidd didn't notice. " dare." soul was expecting truth but he decided to be the cool guy and roll with it." I dare you to tell me why did you like maka and when." he said with such concern. Everyone saw this coming well except maka of course. " well soul I liked maka last year and she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect and symmetrical and still is." Kidd turned to Liz to see if she was mad at what he just said. See Liz isn't the jealous type and she knew that he HAD feeling for maka so she was fine unlike a certain albino haired guy. ' god damn it! Last year! Ughh he had such a good reason ugh!' everyone saw soul getting angry. Really it would be no big deal if Kidd liked someone from the group but since it was soul eater evanspartner there would be chaos. It was getting late and everyone was tired from today's activities so they headed home. Soul had to talk to maka today. No now, he needed to talk to her now. " hey maka..."" yes soul."" did or do you like Kidd?"" no he's to much like a friend why?"Soul smiled "no reason."Maka shrugged it off and headed to her sighed on relief to her answer as he watched her stroll into her couldn't really sleep. All he was thinking about was maka. his heart began to beat faster and faster his eyes widen ' I think I'm having a heart attack!' then he he realized he didn't have any pain and He knew what was happening, he found out it wasn't a heart attack, it was worse ... He was falling for maka!Soul looked around to see if someone saw him have his uncool moment. ' good no one saw.' soul knows it's not a bad think to love a partner it happens all the time. The thing was he never really like someone let alone loved. He needed to think about how to tell her. Soul walked to his room, picked up his mp3 player then flopped on to his bed. ' Maybe some music will help.' He inserted the bud in his ear and played his " thinking song" (n/a if I get 10 reviews I'll tell you his secret song:) ) and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi long time no see. I had a lot of things happen to me that past year or so. So I'm sorry I have not updated in so long.  
>I reread this story and I found out I out that I had so many mistakes in this story that it wasn't even funny Even though I chuckled a little bit. Anyway I hope you like this story . Souls's secret song was Call me hopeless not romantic by Mayday Parade.<strong>_

Chapter 5.

Soul woke up to the words that he had heard last night but this was different. The tempo was slower then the original and a girl, no scratch that a woman was singing. Soul surprisingly like this version much more. He got up to see if he had downloaded a new song and forgot about it. He looked around him to find that nothing was there on his bed. He realized he move a lot in his sleep and checked the edge of his bed and found it on the floor. The music still blasting out but not as loud as the version he liked. He turned of his device and found the music coming outside of his room. He crept toward the door and peeked out to his roommate cooking breakfast.  
>" This can't be her." Soul still looking at her, wanting her to turn around to prove his hypothesis.<br>She is horrible at anything that involves music and art.  
>He began to think of all the times she tried to draw a diagram of a new move she thought of. The move worked out really well but it was hard to get it a first since soul always though the representation of him and Maka looked like a bunch a scribbles. His thoughts came to a halt when his partner hit the high point of the song. It sounded so amazing. He HAD to find out if this really her.<br>He walked out of his room and headed to the stereo to lower the volume. In a quick turn the instrumental version cut off and maka was still singing, until a few seconds she realized the music was off. She turned to find soul in the living room looking at her with such intent.  
>" H-hi soul ." She had a faint blush on her cheek.<br>" You sang beautifully, Maka." He said walk toward the counter.  
>She liked it when someone notices her talent that didnt involve her being a Meister. Not that she had any objection about it. It just got kinda old real quick.<p>

"Thank you Soul." She smiled with glee. " Oh. Here I made your favorite." She past the plate of food to Soul.

" Cool." He then began the strawberry covered pancakes.

_He never really liked it at first. He kept smelling the scent wherever he had gone. He got annoyed that the scent was following him everywhere so he decided to search find out where it was coming from. He soon figured out the origin. It was none other than his Meister but on the same day she was eating strawberries and she offered one to him. He told her he never like it. She asked him if he had ever tried one, She never got an answer from him so she knew he never tried one. She was insisting on making him eat one, holding one in between her fingers. Simulating her feeding him and so he ate it. He loved strawberries ever since._

As soon as he was done eating Makas iPhone rang, it was Tsubaki. You could tell by the ringtone. She made everyone record their voice saying 'Hi Maka it's_.' And in this case all you heard was 'Hi Maka it Tsubaki~~!'.  
>Soul thought it was annoying but it made Maka be in a happy mood before answering the phone.<p>

"Hi Tsubaki, what's up?"

"Hi maka, Nothing much really. I just want to know if you and soul wanted to do something today with everyone?"

Maka looked at Soul and asked.  
>He replied by shrugging his shoulders.<p>

"What do do you have in mind?"

"Well Blackstar, Kidd and I wanted to go to the fair."

"What about Liz and patty?"

"They have dates."

Maka once again Informed soul about the plans for today. He agreed because maka seemed to be really excited about it . Once you got the confirmation from Soul she turned back to the phone.

"Me and Soul will go! What time though ?" She said with enthusiasm.  
>"Be at the fair in thirty minutes."<p>

"I think that's going to be a problem Tsubaki."

Both Soul and Tsubaki perked up to the last stamens that was said.

"What's the problem?"

"We'll Soul here takes his sweet ass time to get all purrrty and-"  
>Soul glared and Maka, sending mental death threats.<p>

"-uhh nvm see you there bye Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki giggled and said goodbye before hanging up.

Maka turned to the peeved off Soul.

"You are so dead."  
>Maka stuck her tongue out.<br>"Only if you catch me." She began to run to her room. Luckily she was after then soul and was able to lock her door before Soul came.  
>He growled before saying "Just wait."<p>

Thirty minutes later.

They finally arrive at the fair searching for the gang.

"Man I can't find Them anywhere where could they be?" Maka looking high and low.

"I think I found them." Pointing up to the top of the ferris wheel. They both see a little blue dot standing on top of the seat. Maka and Soul walk over to the Ferris wheel and wait until they get off. Once The three got off the first thing tsubaki did was apologize.

"Oh I'm sorry he really wanted to go on i really couldn't stop him."

Maka turns to her. "We all know how he is so it's okay." She said with a smile.

"So what do you guys want to do now ?" A curious Maka asked.  
>Soul nudged her.<br>"Well ride all the rides tiny tits." He use his signature smirk and Maka used her signature maka-chop. He ended up in a Crater made by that Maka-chop.

"HAHAHAAHA! Nice one soul!" Blackstar laughing along with Kidd. Maka whipped her face to the two boys giggling.

"You want this too?"  
>Both shook their heads 'no' fearing she might hit them too.<br>Once soul go up the began to ride all the rides till they puke. Surprisingly Blackstar had enough puking and so did Tsubaki. Maka wanted to ride one more till they go to the games and the ride was a two seater. Maka was in the front seat sitting on the right. Some rides require the shortest must sit toward the right so they can't fall out. As soon as Soul was about to sit next to Maka, Kidd swooped in and took it making Soul Mr. Lonely in the seat behind them.

Maka had trouble buckling her seat. Soul was sitting behind her so it look pretty easy to help. He reached over behind her, his face close to her neck. She could feel his breath in her skin giving her goosebumps. As soon as he was about to snap the buckle in to place, he gave a 'Don't even think about it' glare to looking Kidd. Soul sat back and all three enjoyed the last ride.

As they got off the ride, they walked over to one of the fair games that Blackstar and Tsubaki were at.

"Fuck you! This game is rigged!"  
>Blackstar fuming over the lost. Tsubaki trying to calm him down.<p>

"I'll probably win. After all cool guys always win." Soul took a swing at it and one a teddy bear that was a little bigger then his hand. He then gave it to Maka. She gladly accepted it. Kidd looked at the scene with determination of beating soul. Tsubaki had a worried face on and Blackstar was still mad.

"Pfft I bet I can win that big teddy bear right there with one try." Kidd pointing and the same looking one as Souls but fifty times bigger.

"Let's see you try then." Soul said with confidence and with that Kidd won the bear.  
>"Here Maka this is for you."he gave it to Maka. It really wasn't heavy so she was able to carry it but soul insisted on carrying it so she let him. Kidd and Soul had a glare match going on. It made the atmosphere heavy. Until Tsubaki stepped in.<br>"How about we call it a night."  
>They all agreed.<p>

The fair was closing they all said their good byes and walked their separate ways. As Tsubaki and Blackstar walked away, she quietly said under her breath "What a night.".

_**Ahhhhhhhh it's been so long that my hand hurts.**_(⌒-⌒; )_**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!**_  
>*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's me again. :) I had an idea for this chapter as soon as I got don with chapter 5. Please enjoy.  
>(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ<strong>__***)o)))**_

Chapter 6  
>Walking at night was one of Souls favorite things. The brisk Nevada air cooled his hot skin, to the point of no change in his cheeks but it was the opposite for his partner the cool wind made her cheeks and nose a noticeable pink color. It actually made her look quite cute. Soul smiled of that thought he had.<p>

As soon as Soul and Maka got to their apartment, Maka told him to put the big bear in the corner of her room. He did as he was instructed and left so she could change. Maka never like to be in jeans or anything fitting, she liked to be comfortable with fleece pants and a boyfriend tee. She wore the one she recently got from Soul. It was a black fleece pants with red hearts and a matching t-shirt. She had the bear soul got for her and sat down on the sofa. Soul look in her direction.

"Hey do you want some tea?"  
>Maka shifted to see soul.<br>"No I'm in the mood for caramel macchiato though ." She smiled hinting to soul.  
>"Alright then I'll make you one, just for you." He smiled.<br>"Yay!" She giggled with glee.

She then began to make the bear dance with the song that was in her head. She paid more attention to the small little bear she got soul then the one she got from Kidd.  
>Soul took a notice to this as he was finishing the macchiato and became ecstatic. So ecstatic that he drew something on her drink with the cream.<p>

He brought a drink over to her and set it on the table along with his.

"Thank you so so much!" Maka then got her drink and noticed a little soul shape in her drink.

"Aww that's so cute oh how do you do that?"she asked.

"It's a secret." He smirked with at signature smile. She pouted.  
>She continued to make the bear dance Soul looked at her with questionable look.<p>

"What you doing with that bear?"  
>"What do you think I'm doing, I'm making it dance Duh." She stuck her tongue at him in a annoying way.<p>

"Weirdo."  
>"Nuhuh! I'm an innovator."she said with a smile.<p>

Soul drank his macchiato.  
>"Thank you soul." She then put her knees to her chest with the bear in-between poking out.<p>

"For what?"He looked at her with Curiosity.  
>"Just for everything." She began to look up at him. He patted her head to reassure her and looked towards the tv.<p>

"Wanna watch a movie ?"  
>"Sure." And with that they spent the night watching old romantic comedies courtesy of Maka.<p>

The next morning Soul felt something tugging his shirt. He peered with the groggy eyes to find a sleeping Maka on top of him, whispering something in her sleep. He began to grin as he pulled her closer to him. He than dozed off.

Maka soon woke up to a sleeping soul. She felt embarrassed that they were sleeping together on the sofa. She started to slowly move without waking him.  
>She now stood in front of him she had a smile on her face. She thought he was pretty cute he was sleeping. She kneeled down before him and begin to move a hair away from his fair skin, touching his cheek in the process.<p>

"You're pretty cute when your sleeping oh my god I can't believe I just said that. It's a good thing you're asleep."  
>Her hand still on his cheek slowly moved down until I hand caught her. She jumped at the sudden movement.<p>

"Who said I was asleep."Soul opened his eyes. To see a flushed Meister. Maka quickly stood up pulling Soul in the process. His weight made the both of them fall down and soul being on top. Her face looked like a tomato as well as his. They felt ambiance so Soul leaned in as did Maka. Contact was made and they felt as if they where on cloud nine. The kiss didn't live long because of Makas alarm clock. Soul got off of her and she walked to unplug the annoyance. She walk back to where soul was, hugged him with such an embrace that he thought he would melt. Soul had the urge to pick her up and place her on his lap since they where now an item but what idea was short lived when a question popped up.

"How are we goin to tell the others about us, Maka ?"  
>Tuning to her for a reply.<br>"I guess we can just meet up with them later on today."

"Okay. That's going to be an interesting conversation."Showing his signature Smirk.  
>"Tell me about it." She tried to mimic his smirk. They began to watch TV again but this time in each other embrace. Awaiting for the time to meet up with their friends.<p>

~~~~~~  
><strong><em>Ahh I ran out of ideas again!:(<br>Any I still hoped you guys liked it!:)  
>Please please review:)<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Maka walked away from the phone. Headed to her room. She had just called Tsubaki to meet up with the group.

"Oh soul, get ready." Facing her weapon.  
>"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.<br>"To the Velvet Room." She said as she walked away.

Ahh the 'Velvet Room', that was THE club. If you were famous you would be there. Surprisingly the gang became pretty well known since they beat the kishin.  
>Everyone had their own fan club. Even Maka had one. Soul beams irritated when he began to think of all of the 'scavengers' around his new girlfriend.<p>

He walked to his room to get ready. As the stereotype shows, Soul took less time to get ready then his partner did. He walked out of his room and turned to Makas room.  
>"Hey Maka are you ready yet ?" He had this urge to open the door, since they were now together but he decided not to because it seemed to soon for that yet.<p>

"Maka?"  
>Fuck it.<br>Hey opened the door to strand infront of ...his Meister?

"Maka?" He stood astounded.  
>She was in the middle of fixing the 'oh so short' dress.<br>His eyes trailed from where she was fixing the shoulder part of her asymmetrical attire to her long and slender legs.  
>'Damn..' Soul thought to himself.<br>"Oh hey soul!" She finished fixing her problem.  
>"What do you think?" She twirled a bit so he can see all angles in the one shoulder tight fitting black dress and believe me he was looking in EVERY nook and cranny.<p>

"You look amazing ..." He said adding a additional mutter of "Maybe too amazing..."  
>Luckily she didn't catch that.<p>

He felt somewhat under dressed. He looked down to his dark washed jeans with on rip on the knee and is favorite shirt, black vand and a navy V-neck that had a quote. Each of the words were in a different font and size, it made it look cooler.  
>'And I wanna' know what it feels like to love someone without looking back.' This came from his favorite band 'Outline In Color'.(an what a coincidence it's mine too ;) ) Yea soul was into that type of music, always has and alway will.

"Soul ? Soul? Earth to soul?" Maka began waving her hand in his face.  
>"Huh oh hey ." He smiled.<br>"You didn't hear me did you?"  
>He scratched the back of his head.<br>"Haha no not really." He face turned pink.  
>"Well I said we have to head out soon." She arching down to put on her matching shoes. She soon stood to grab her clutch bag and Souls hand. Before you know is they both left.<p>

As the soon as they arrived inside of the club they had spotted their friends at a VIP table kid had gotten. Soul noticed there seemed to be groupies around the red rope that separated their table from the rest. They seemed to remind him of Blair but she had standards that these girls didn't have.

The new couple walked together and in hand in hand.  
>Once they got there confetti and noise makers went of and a banner saying 'congratulation!' Came out of no where. Both were dumbfounded as everyone cheered for the lovely couple. Maka was the first to speak.<br>"W-what? How did you guys know?!"  
>Blackstar stood on top of the table. " A GOD LIKE ME ALWAYS KNOWS NO MATTER WHAT IT IS! HAHAHAHA." As Blackstar continued to blabber Tsubaki came to her and soul.<br>"We took and chance and surprisingly we were right." She giggled then turned to Blackstar telling him to get off the table.  
>The couple looked at each other and began to laugh. Everyone made rooms for the two as soon as Blackstar gained his composure.<p>

A waitress/dancer came to the table offering free beers. Everyone took one except Blackstar, he took two because as soon as he got the first one he chugged it.  
>"Calm down Blackstar. Your acting like its your first beer!" Maka exclaimed.<br>Tsubaki spoke up. "That's because it is his first beer."  
>Soul began to laugh uncontrollably.<br>"Haha. Are you serious Blackstar ?" Soul trying to catch his breath. Soul didn't hear a reply. He looked down to see Blackstar passed out under the table.  
>"Hey Tsubaki ?" He then pointed to the drunk Meister.<br>"Blackstar!?" Trying to sit him up with the help of Kidd. Blackstar quickly recovered from the two beers.  
>"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS UNDEFEATED!". He then ran into the sea of people and Tsubaki followed soon after.<p>

"Well that was weird." Maka said with a tilted head.  
>Her partner agreed she then faced Kidd.<br>"Hey Kidd how did you get this table?"  
>"Well Maka ill give you a number of reasons, one we are popular, two my dad and three we are doing a performance on Sunday."<p>

Everyone at the table said in unison.  
>"What?!"<br>"Yea they asked if we can do it and I said sure." He explained coolly.  
>"Why did you say yes ?!" Maka began to freak out.<br>Once again Kidd started to explain.  
>"You have a beautiful voice, Liz and I have the ability to play drums, patty can't play a instrument so she can sit out, Tsubaki and Blackstar can play bass and Soul here can sing as well but he can also play the guitar and the that's a win-win."<p>

"That pretty thought out. I guess I have no objection." Maka then turned to her partner for a acceptance face and she soon got one.  
>"If Maka want to then ill go along with it." Soul saying calmly.<p>

"I'll talk to Tsubaki and Blackstar tomorrow about it." He sounded confident.  
>"Wait isn't tomorrow Sunday?" Soul checked his phone.<br>"Oh well I'll tell them once he sobers up." Kidd smiled.  
>The party resumed with all the dance ing and drinking. Maka looked to the place where the crowd of people were. She wanted to dance. She was really good at it ever sconce Kidds last 'Birthday' party. He had a lot of those. Suddenly a slow song came on. It was weird, rarely did you ever hear a slow tempo song at a club.<br>"Ohhhhh! Candyyy!" Patty ran toward the counter where the sweets were at Ignoring the music. Soul notice Maka staring at the transition. He smiled knowing what she wanted.

"Maka do you want to dance?" Holding he's hand out to his Meister. She smile and takes hand as they glide to the dance floor, leaving Kidd and Liz behind. Kidd drank some of his drink awkwardly. Liz trailed off to see patty dancing with a really cute boy. She felt envious. Everyone had someone, even if some of them aren't official like Blackstar and Tsubaki.  
>She couldn't help but tear up a little.<br>As the song played it made her feel lonely.

**_I swear that you don't have to go  
>I thought we could wait for the fireworks<br>I thought we could wait for the snow  
>To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt<br>I thought I could live in your arms  
>And spend every moment I had with you<br>Stay up all night with the stars  
>Confess all the faith that I had in you<br>To late, I'm sure and lonely  
>Another night, another dream wasted on you<br>Just be here now against me  
>You know the words so sing along for me baby<br>For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
>But you won't stop crying<br>This anniversary may never be the same  
>Inside I hope you know I'm dying<br>With my heart beside me  
>In shattered pieces that may never be replaced<br>And if I died right now you'd never be the same_**

Kidd notice Liz, he hates it when she's like that. Luckily he had is iPhone with him he picked a song he knew that always made her feel better. He gave her one of the headphones and he took the other and put it in his ear and she put it in her ear too. She began to smile once she thought about how lucky she Is with having a understanding partner. Meisters and partners should know personal things about one another, if they don't then may god have mercy on their souls.

Soul and Maka began to slow dance. Her head was on his chest and his chin on top of her head. The dance was so intimate it made both blush.

_**I thought with a month of apart  
>Together would find us an opening<br>And moonlight would provide the spark  
>And that I would stumble across the key<br>Or break down the door to your heart  
>Forever could see us not you and me<br>And you'd help me out of the dark  
>And I'd give my heart as an offering.<strong>_

"Hey soul ?" She looked up to him.  
>"Yeah?" He continued to stare into space.<br>"Wouldn't this be considered "our song"?"  
>"I guess so. But it seems to really weird considering its a break up song." He chuckled.<br>"It's ok because we are cool like that." She smiled to him.  
>He laughed a bit. "Your the coolest girlfriend ever." He hugged her. They continued to dance like that.<p>

**_And I will always remember you as you are right now to me  
>And I will always remember now<br>Sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side  
>How does he feel, how does he kiss<br>How does he taste while he's on your lips  
>I can't forget you<br>I know you want me to want you  
>I want to<br>But I can't forgive you  
>So when this is over don't blow your composure baby<br>I can't forgive you  
>I know you want me to want you I want to.<em>**

The moment between the couple could never be replaced.

The two walked back to the table to see Liz and Kidd making out. (A/n well that was fast;) ) It became awkward so they went to go look for patty and there she was also lip-locking with a complete stranger. Damn PDA! They felt as if the last two they wanted to look for were also doing what they hope they weren't doing so they decided to text them instead of interrupting.

' Hey Liz,patty, Kidd, Blackstar , Tsubaki  
>Me and Soul are going to head home. We are pretty sleepy. We didn't want to disturb you guys. ;) night bye see you all Sunday! Love Maka.' And with that the two headed home hand-in-hand. This night was one to remember.<p>

**I'm starting to think my story sucks :( *sigh* please review .**


	8. Rant

I am sorry for this semi long rant but I have to let it out.. Oh new chapters will be out very sooooon :)

Ok I am a soma shipper and I am proud. I shall go down on this ship If I have to… But they seriously need to get together. They have feels for each other and we all know that. If you haven't read the lasted manga chapter 104 you should. It doesn't CLEARLY tell that they like each other but that shit it close enough! Damn it !:( "There's no need to say. I will follow where ever you go." And Maka blushes! I mean coooommmme onnnnnnn… Ugh my feels are twisted….. If they don't kiss at the end…I will have a heart attack… Yes I will.  
>Anyway this fight between crona and Maka is gonna be awesome!:D<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.**

Soul woke up the next day to boisterous bangs on the door.  
>"What the fuck?" Scratching his head in annoyance.<br>He opened the door to see his friends and with that they barged inside the notices they had black cases and bags with them.

"What's all that?" He took interest to see what was inside. "These are the instruments from that club that we were all at. I didn't feel like buying new ones for this one time so I borrowed them for now." Kidd explained, they all knew most likely there would be new ones by the end of the day.  
>Soul nodded to signal that he understood.<br>"Ok well set them over there." Soul pointing to the area near the television. Kidd and Blackstar did as told. Blackstar then sat with his weapon on the couch.  
>Kidd was leaning against one of the walls in the living room and his weapon sat on an arm rest near Tsubaki.<p>

"So where's patty ?" Blackstar asked.  
>"She's with that guy from yesterday." Liz filled with hope as the guy from yesterday might have been wooed by her sister.<p>

"Speaking of yesterday.. How was it you guys?" Soul had a 'I know what happened so don't you dare lie' smile. No one wanted to speak up.  
>"Well...?" Soul insisted on someone having an answer.<br>"Me and Liz were making out then we left. It was awesome." Kidd had an emotionless face and Liz did also. They had there fair share oh significant others. Soul looked at Blackstar.  
>"We did that also! It was as great as me!"<br>Soul sat on the side of the sofa closest to his and Makas room then looked at him with a displeased face. "That's weird man.."  
>"So...whatever!" He felt embarrassed.<br>Then everyones attention turn to a click sound and turned to where it came from and out comes Maka in some short booty shorts and a low cut tank. It made her look really sexy, her slender legs could draw attention from miles away. Soul thinking things he would do to her. He looked to her head and her hair was slightly mess it made her look hot. He began to blush.

"Hey guys.."Maka was still groggy from her sleep. She walked over to the coffee machine, grabbed a mug from the shelfs and poured her coffee adding her signature ingredients. Two creamers and three sugars.

"Uhhhh Maka, you should put some clothes on your practically naked." Liz pointed out even though everyone one was thinking of that.  
>She groaned at the thought of going BACK to her room and CHANGE to please her 'guests'. She started to walk to her room but before she even passed Souls room, a hand grabbed her.<br>"Just sit on my lap."and before she could refuse she found herself on an albino boy's lap. Soul covered her VERY temping legs with a blanket. Maka blushed a deep red.  
>"Problem solved." Soul said with a grin. Maka could have sworn she felt a bulged under her but she didn't want to make the moment anymore awkward then it already was so she brushed it off.<p>

"Alright so where were we? Ah yeah here are you instruments. " Kidd passed their designated instruments.  
>"Wow this pretty cool Kidd."Soul took a look at his cherry red electric guitar with a black border. Surprisingly he was able to see it a Maka held it in her arms.<br>"YEAH THIS IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!" Blackstar rambled on.  
>Maka then realized something that might put a flaw in Kidds plan.<br>"Isn't there to many instruments for one band, wouldn't it be better if we did two different acts ?"

"That didn't cross my mind but it would be easier so I guess we are going to do that." Kidd smiled.

"MY GODLY BAND MUST BE ALL MEN ! I DON'T WANT TINY FEMALES IN IT!" He then saw his star weapon glaring at him."youknowyourandexeption!" She giggled at his scared face.  
>Kidd came with a resolution. " Alright we will separate the gender so I will be easier marketing choices for songs and such." He looks to soul and black star. " so what do you guys want our band name to be?"<br>Soul shrugged "It has to be something chick love and that's cool at the same time." Maka rolled her eyes at his comment.  
>"You guys lets think about the name and pick out the song you guys want to preform then we will announce it at the club tomorrow." Liz suggested everyone agreed. The girls decided to head to Kidds house to plan as the guys talked. Maka hoped. That they won't reck the house but she knew she had a slim chance.<br>"Oh well.."she sighed as she walked out the front door.

**Okkk I need suggestions on the two groups names and song they will sing.. Well just the girls I think I have a song for the boys. :) pleaseeee. Oh don't to forget to give me a review. :)**


End file.
